star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Harrison Ford
Harrison Ford — amerykański aktor filmowy i telewizyjny, producent filmowy. W Gwiezdnych Wojnach wcielił się w postać Hana Solo. Filmografia Filmy thumb|left|250px|Harrison *1966: Spryciarz Ed (Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round) jako Bellhop Pager *1967: Nie ma to jak we dwoje (Luv) jako rozgniewany kierowca *1967: Czas zabijania (A Time for Killing) jako porucznik Shaffer *1968: Journey to Shiloh jako Willie Bill Bearden *1970: Zabriskie Point jako aresztowany student *1970: Uciekający punkt (Getting Straight) jako Jake *1970: The Intruders jako Carl *1973: Amerykańskie graffiti (American Graffiti) jako Bob Falfa *1974: Rozmowa (The Conversation) jako Martin Stett *1975: Judgment: The Court Martial of Lieutenant William Calley jako sędzia *1976: Dynastia (Dynasty) jako Mark Blackwood *1977: Opętani (The Possessed) jako Paul Winjam *1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja (Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope) jako Han Solo *1977: Bohaterowie (Heroes) jako Ken Boyd *1978: Komandosi z Navarony (Force 10 from Navarone) jako Mike Barnsby *1979: The Star Wars Holiday Special jako Han Solo *1979: Czas Apokalipsy (Apocalypse Now) jako pułkownik Lucas *1979: Hanover Street jako David Halloran *1979: Frisco Kid jako Tommy *1979: Więcej amerykańskiego graffiti (More American Graffiti) jako oficer Bob Falfa *1980: Gwiezdne wojny: część V - Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) jako Han Solo *1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) jako Indiana Jones *1982: Łowca androidów (Blade Runner) jako Rick Deckard *1983: Gwiezdne wojny: część VI - Powrót Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) jako Han Solo *1984: Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) jako Indiana Jones *1985: Świadek (Witness) jako John Book *1986: Wybrzeże Moskitów (The Mosquito Coast) jako Allie Fox *1988: Frantic jako dr Richard Walker *1988: Pracująca dziewczyna (Working Girl) jako Jack Trainer *1989: Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) jako Indiana Jones *1990: Uznany za niewinnego (Presumed Innocent) jako Rusty Sabich *1991: Odnaleźć siebie (Regarding Henry) jako Henry Turner *1992: Czas patriotów (Patriot Games) jako Jack Ryan *1993: Ścigany (The Fugitive) jako dr Richard Kimble *1994: Stan zagrożenia (Clear and Present Danger) jako Jack Ryan *1995: Sabrina jako Linus Larrabee thumb|left|294px|Harrison jako [[Han Solo]] *1997: Zdrada (The Devil's Own) jako Tom O'Meara *1997: Air Force One jako prezydent James Marshall *1998: Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days Seven Nights) jako Quinn Harris *1999: Zagubione serca (Random Hearts) jako Dutch Van Den Broeck *2000: Co kryje prawda (What Lies Beneath) jako Norman Spencer *2002: K19 (K-19: The Widowmaker) jako kapitan Aleksiej Wostrikow *2003: Wydział zabójstw, Hollywood (Hollywood Homicide) jako sierżant Joe Gavilan *2004: Water to Wine jako kierowca autobusu Jethro *2006: Firewall jako Jack Stanfield *2008: Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) jako Indiana Jones *2009: Ścigani (Crossing Over) jako Max Broga *2010: Środki nadzwyczajne (Extraordinary Measures) jako dr Robert Stonehill *2010: Dzień dobry TV (Morning Glory) jako Mike Pomeroy *2011: Kowboje i Obcy (Cowboys & Aliens) jako Woodrow Dolarhyde *2013: 42-Prawdziwa historia amerykańskiej legendy (42) jako Branch Rickey *2013: Paranoja (Paranoia) jako Jock Goddard *2013: Gra Endera (Ender's Game) jako pułkownik Hyrum Graff *2013: Anchorman: The Legend Continues jako Mack Harken *2014: Niezniszczalni 3 (The Expendables III) jako Max Drummer Seriale *1967: The Virginian jako młody ranczer / Cullen Tindall *1967: Ironside jako Tom Stowe *1968: The Mod Squad jako policjant na plaży *1969: My Friend Tony *1969: The F.B.I. jako Everett Giles / Glen Reverson *1969: Love, American Style jako Roger Crane *1971: Dan August jako Hewett *1972-1973: Gunsmoke jako Hobey / Print *1974: Kung Fu jako pan Harrison *1974: Petrocelli jako Tom Brannigan *1993: Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa – Sekret bluesa (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Mystery of the Blues) jako Indiana Jones w wieku 50 lat Kategoria:Aktorzy